


Love Is a Powerful Tool, One That I May Abuse

by p_s_brooklyn



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Ezra Bridger, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Ezra Bridger, Inquisitor Ezra Bridger, Insane Ezra Bridger, M/M, Master/Pet, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_s_brooklyn/pseuds/p_s_brooklyn
Summary: Kanan is sent on a solo mission to find out more about the Grand Inquisitor’s mysterious new apprentice. Who is this boy and where did he come from?———————This is a result of me reading too much dark!ezra fics and liking the idea of Ezra trying to seduce-torture his old master. Enjoy.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Grand Inquisitor, Ezra Bridger/Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Christmas and I’m writing fanfiction. :) What other way is there to spend a Christmas in quarantine, really?

“And you’re sure you can handle this, love?” Hera asked for the hundredth time. She was still unsure this plan was a good idea. She had faith in her lover, but she knew that when it came to anything related to their lost son he wasn’t the most clear minded. Kriff, none of them were. His loss was fresh in their minds. 

Kanan took her hands gently and pressed his lips into a thin line. “I have to. For the rebellion.” 

The green twi woman knew that he was right, but she felt guilty for ever getting them involved in the rebellion now. 

She shook her head, green lekku swaying. “I miss him as much as you do, but you know Ezra wouldn’t want you to throw yourself into danger for him, dear.” 

They hadn’t given up on Ezra easily but eventually, rebel command made them move on. It was like the boy had never existed. No amount of searching had led them to anything fruitful but they had still chased down every lead they could get relentlessly. About a year later now, they mourned the padawan together as a family. For Hera and Kanan it was like losing a son, and for Sabine and Zeb, it was like losing a little brother, no matter how annoying. 

“I know that, but this is about more than him. We have to find out what we can of the Grand Inquisitor’s new pet,” Kanan ground out, his voice filled with contempt. “You heard Ahsoka. This mission is vital. Even fighting against the youngling Ahsoka said he was a worthy adversary and she was trained by the greatest Jedi of all time. Plus, if not me, who else can take this mission?”

Hera looked into his eyes, searching for something, anything that could keep him safe and home with her. But she relented and pressed her lips to his in what felt too much like a goodbye. Their eyes fell closed and she breathed in his scent one last time. Her hands found his neck and he cupped the back of her head, stroking one of her lekk with the other hand. 

When they parted she whispered, “Just come home to me, ok?” She didn’t want to let him go and he didn't want to go. 

“You know I always do,” he murmured. Their foreheads touched for a moment longer before he pulled away. He walked into the phantom and before he could run back into Hera’s arms he detached the ship and calculated the jump to the Imperial Light Cruiser. 

Back on the Ghost, Hera stood in the hallway staring at where Kanan had just left with the Phantom. She couldn't reconcile the bad feeling that coiled around her heart. 

Hera jumped out of her skin as Sabine came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

”C’mon, Phoenix Leader. We still have to make the next jump for our mission.” 

“Yeah…” 

When the twi’lek woman didn't move, the mandalorian added, ”He'll be fine, Hera. It’s Kanan.” 

“Fine. Yes, he’ll be fine,” she mused distractedly, more to herself than to Sabine.


	2. Reacquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured and on the Imperial Light Cruiser, will Kanan find out more than he signed up for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter I wrote for this little short fic. I just love Dark!Ezra being a tease.
> 
> I am in no way encouraging non-con or rape. Just as I do not encourage fighting with laser swords, this is in no way ok.

Kanan sat with his legs crossed in meditation. Or at least attempted meditation. Every time the Jedi Knight’s mind was finally able to find the peaceful awareness of his surroundings that meditation brought, the force suppressing collar would give him a swift shock when he crossed into using the Force. His bound hands behind him were a further hindrance that definitely didn’t help his focusing. 

The brown haired man growled in frustration at not even being able to sense the kriffing stormtroopers outside his cell. Being cut off from the force in enemy territory was slowly driving him insane. The cold interior of the light cruiser was grating at his brain and emanated from the bridge of the ship where he knew the Grand Inquisitor and his little pet were. Taking a deep breath, Kanan reminded himself that this was a temporary and necessary solo assignment to the rebellion. And also a way for him to avenge his fallen padawan. His mind and heart sunk at the reminder of Ezra. 

Ahsoka had mentioned during the briefing that half a year ago that the Grand Inquisitor had returned from his secret project seemingly more powerful than ever. With this resurfacing came a powerful apprentice the rebels had yet to find out anything about. More powerful than any of the inquisitors they’d faced before like the fifth brother or the seventh sister. Together this pair of Imperial enforcers had thrown a wrench in every single rebel mission; enough so that they’d resorted to sending in Kanan to try to find any weakness the Grand Inquisitor or his newly revealed apprentice. 

Now here the Jedi Knight was, sitting in wait for his long awaited reunion with the Grand Inquisitor. He’d kill the bastard for what he’d done to his padawan. Revenge wasn’t usually the Jedi way, but even after a year, a flame of burning hatred for the pau’an stirred in the man’s belly. The grief of the crew, especially from his twi’lek lover, had only added fuel to the raging fire until it was so easy for Kanan to jump up and volunteer for any way to face off with the Grand Inquisitor. 

When the durasteel door finally slid open, Kanan was ready to face his enemy. But what he was faced with instead was somehow even more horrific than the white skinned pau’an. Something he could have never prepared himself for in a million years. 

Ezra Bridger stood stark against the sterile white lights of the Imperial starship’s hallway. Clad in all black he held his black helmet in the crook of his arm and strutted into the room with a sway to his hips that hadn’t been there before. His eyes now yellow instead of blue held the same mirth and his smirk still held the display of his confidence. His cold power clouded the room, suffocating Kanan. 

The copper of his skin had paled over the year since his disappearance and his blue-black hair had grown long enough to be pulled into a braid halfway down his back. There was a leather collar resting around his fallen padawan’s neck.

“E-Ezra?”

The boy’s smirk never faltered as he languidly strode up to his former master. Kanan had no time to react as the boy swiftly straddled his former master’s lap, and even if he did have time he was still reeling at the appearance of his long thought to be dead padawan. 

The boy leaned in close to his ear and in a mockery of Kanan simpered, “K-Kanan?” The older man felt Ezra’s chest rumble as he coldly chuckled at the shock on Kanan’s face. The younger man seemed rather pleased with himself as he ground his hips down on Kanan who groaned at the pressure on his dick. The young inquisitor leaned back and smiled coyly and petted his hand down the side of Kanan’s face and then down his hair. “Did you miss me?” 

Kanan flinched at the cold touch of his former padawan. A year with the Grand Inquisitor had turned him into this. Guilt curled in his gut as he remembered the day he lost him.

“What- What happened to you?” The Jedi stuttered out. This was not going how he had planned at all. He should be fighting the Grand Inquisitor right now, cutting down his pet as he had done to Ezra. Not- Not this. 

Ezra’s almost loving gaze turned sharp for a moment and his hand tightened painfully on Kanan’s man bun. Kanan gasped at the pain but quickly the hold on him was released. The young man continued his gentle petting and slowly his cold hands settled on the neck of his former master. Ezra was nose-to-nose with him and his hands massaged the warm neck beneath him. Ezra’s cold breath fanned over his face. This was so wrong.

Ezra licked the shell of his ear eliciting a shudder from his former master before he answered. “I found true power.” Kanan flinched as Ezra giggled boyishly. “And I learned a few other things too,” the boy in his lap whispered seductively. Kanan shivered at his cold touch and tried to shy away from the Inquisitor apprentice he once thought of as his son but the boy had him up against the wall. 

Ezra made no move to get up but instead laid himself down more on top of him in a show of possession. Kanan was his in this moment. “Still going around with the twi’lek then, hm?” The jealousy was potent in his voice and Kanan was taken aback by the tone in which he regarded her. She had basically been his mother in every way excepting blood. 

Kanan regained a little bit more of his senses, coming down from the initial shock. “Ezra-”

“Yes?” the boy purred in his ear producing another shudder from the man beneath him.

“-please get off and let’s talk about this,” the man below pleaded. This was too much. The way Ezra was acting, the fact that he was alive after all this time!

The boy on top of him giggled again and wiggled his hips. “I think I’m fine where I am, actually. Now what are we going to do about you, hm? I doubt you just got lost and ended up on my fine light cruiser. No. Very doubtful I’d ever get so lucky. That can wait until later though, I’ve wanted you all to myself for a while now.” 

The boy leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kanan’s neck, biting down softly at one sensitive area in specific and Kanan’s back arched in pleasure. He guiltily felt himself becoming aroused. He should not be feeling this way about a 16 year old, especially Ezra.

This was so so wrong. He was so vulnerable in this situation, yet horribly turned on. He was literally trapped between a wall and a hard place. Or rather his fallen padawan’s hard place. 

“Oh, don’t beat yourself up about it, Kanan. Even the straightest of men are turned to my whims. I was trained by the best,” Ezra murmured with a bit of an edge to it. His hands roamed his former master’s body from where they had stilled over his chest. He kneaded the fabric above the Jedi’s crotch before his hands slipped under Kanan’s shirt. The older man shuddered at his cold touch and his arousal spiked sharply. 

Kanan repeated his question, “W-What happened to you?” 

Before the boy even had the chance to reply the doors slid open again and the Grand Inquisitor stepped through the door with a sharp-toothed smirk. 

At the sound, the boy in his lap jumped up as if nothing had happened and sauntered over to the pau’an. The Grand Inquisitor’s hand found its way to his apprentice’s waist and the boy’s arms wound their way around his chest. The pau’an lightly grabbed at Ezra’s ass and the boy bared his neck in submission. 

“I see you’ve reacquainted yourself with your old master, my pet,” the pau’an said smugly, pointedly looking at the tent in the Jedi’s pants. His hand settled to the back of his apprentice’s neck in a sign of dominance. 

Kanan was all too aware of the flush on his cheeks and the disheveled look of his clothes. 

“Yes, master,” Ezra purred reverently. His delicate hands roamed the expanse of the Grand Inquisitor’s chest armor. 

Kanan got more than a sense of their relationship and was absolutely appalled at the thought. What had poor Ezra been subjected to while he was in captivity, Kanan couldn’t even begin to imagine. He didn’t want to. The fire in Kanan positively raged and his hatred for the Grand Inquisitor mounted to new heights. 

“Get your hands off of him,” Kanan growled. He couldn’t stand the sight of the Grand Inquisitor’s hands all over his former padawan. He struggled against his restraints, reaching out to the force in desperation but was swiftly dispatched by the force suppressing collar. His entire body spasmed from the severe shock. The Jedi groaned from his position on the floor, left completely prone by the strong current of electricity that had lanced through his entire body. 

The Grand Inquisitor just smirked, forcefully rubbing his hand over Ezra’s growing erection in his leggings, making Kanan watch as he did as he pleased to the boy that was once Kanan’s student. Ezra mewled under his touch, his back arching as the pau’ans other hand wefted it’s way into his blue hair. Suddenly the hand in his hair grabbed roughly and he yanked his head back exposing his leather collar causing a slight whine from the boy. 

“Who owns you?” the Inquisitor demanded. 

“You, master,” the boy whimpered. His hands clung needily to the pau’ans shoulders. 

Kanan growled low in his throat at his helplessness to the situation. He needed to get Ezra out of here. This just seemed to goad the Grand Inquisitor on more as he tenderly stroked the boys’ bared neck, tugging on his collar and leaned down to leave a trail of kisses down the boy's jaw. 

“That’s right. And who is this man on the floor to you, pet?” He murmured against his tan skin.

Ezra sighed in pleasure, and without hesitation answered, “No one, master.”

Something in Kanan broke at that moment. It felt like he had been hollowed out and his insides were laying all around the prison cell. The reality that his Ezra, the witty boy that they’d adopted into their family had been reduced to the Grand Inquisitor’s personal plaything.

The Grand Inquisitor sensed this change in the Jedi and smirked against his pet. “Good boy.” 

Ezra preened at the praise he received and Kanan further felt his heart shattering. He had failed his poor padawan so completely, leaving him to the mercy of this monster. 

“He’s not the monster, you are,” Ezra hissed. 

Kanan flinched against the floor. He’d forgotten Ezra’s fledgling empath abilities. They must have been completely developed by now. The Jedi couldn’t believe that Ezra was defending the Grand Inquisitor against Kanan. Where it once had been Ezra defending Kanan against the Inquisitor, it was now clear that this was no longer so. It hurt so much that his adopted son could have turned from him. From his family on the Ghost. 

Sensing these thoughts the dark-side apprentice pulled out his Inquisitor saber and began to advance toward the prone form on the ground but was held back by his master.

The pau’an chuckled at his pet and pulled him against his side. “Control yourself, pet. We still need him breathing for now,” he chided, taking Ezra’s chin and guiding his glare away from Kanan. The man on the floor felt nauseous as the boy’s eyes softened when they looked into the eyes of his master. 

“Sorry, master,” the apprentice muttered. “I can’t stand the awful thoughts in his head.” 

The pau’an smirked and his hands found their way to Ezra’s hips and he gave a possessive squeeze that exuded dominance and power. “Don’t worry, pet. That time will come,” the Grand Inquisitor promised. Kanan found himself closing his eyes. He couldn’t stand the sight before him anymore. The finality of the Inquisitor’s tone rattled Kanan to his core. Whatever laid ahead in Kanan’s future would be one of pain. Of that the Jedi was positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Poor Kanan. Its only gonna get worse. I definitely enjoyed writing this way too much.


	3. Dull Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring Imperial meetings are a necessary evil, even for the Inquisitor. At least after the meeting he get to spend some time with his pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> \- Explicit sex in this chapter.  
> \- Slight disassociation  
> \- Master, submissive relationship
> 
> Excuse my bad smut writing this is my first attempt :)

The Inquisitor could sense the contentment rolling off of his pet into the Force from where he was kneeled on the ground, his cheek pressed against the Pau’ans thigh. Ezra watched as the man above him smirked as he lovingly rubbed his face against his pant leg, like an affectionate tooka. These meetings were dull and long, but it was worth it for the reward after. 

Truly, the Imperial officers usually present at the meetings also preferred when the boy was there, as he was typically able to put the Grand Inquisitor in a less murdery mood. Typically. Sometimes boredom got the best of him and he’d make things a little more interesting for himself. 

The boy shifted his gaze to a lower level officer as she gulped hard and realized it was her turn to speak next. It would be a simple enough report about the comings and goings in her sector, but the two pairs of yellow eyes always set her on edge and oh, did he know it. As the portly officer before her finished his report, she quickly smoothed down her perfectly coiffed bun, a rather annoying habit honestly, and stood up with as much confidence as the meek little thing could muster. 

The bluenette had to question how exactly this rather young girl had risen through the ranks and ended up in this room. Oh yes, he remembered. His master had killed her predecessor and the one before that. They had to keep them on their toes somehow. 

Ezra watched as the girl cleared her throat for what felt like the fifth time and began her report stuttering. He had no interest in whatever it was she was saying and immediately zoned out and let his brain settle into the bliss of submission as he felt his master gently tugging and playing with his hair. These were the moments he enjoyed with his master, the ones where simple caresses and soft pats were all that existed. Not the rough uncaring hands that bent him over the table after the meeting was done. Not the too hot heat crawling over his skin in the nights. 

But Ezra would take any contact from his master gladly, welcome or unwelcome, over a beating or whipping any day. 

A gentle tug on his collar let him know that the meeting was almost over and the boy couldn’t help but tense for a moment before relaxing again. There was a routine after boring meetings. He knew what to expect. There was no avoiding it and even then, sometimes it wasn’t so bad. He’d do anything to please his master. 

Ezra did not rise from his kneeling position nor did his master rise from his seat as the officers shuffled out of the meeting room. The last one out was the young stuttering officer, who cast him a pitying glance before she fled. He almost growled at the sheer audacity of the girl. He ought to choke her next time, or mercilessly tear through her deepest darkest thoughts and watch her pitying glance wither and shrivel and die with her. Ezra would replace her pathetic pity with fear. 

The boy was pulled from his murderous thoughts as his master addressed him for the first time in an hour. 

“Come sit on my lap, pet.” 

Ezra slowly and seductively rose from the ground and straddled his masters lap quickly as he’d been taught. He hadn’t grown much during his year with the Grand Inquisitor, so he still looked up into his master’s eyes even as he sat in his lap. 

Hands quickly came to caress his sides, making Ezra’s stomach lurch. He knew better than to flinch, and instead let a wanton shiver wrack his body. 

His body belonged to the Grand Inquisitor, it was his to do with as he pleased. 

“Master,” the boy whimpered, the hands on his body quickly resting on his round backside. The pau’an smirked as he tightened his grip and pulled the boy against his body, picking him up and sitting him down on the edge of the conference room table. 

Ezra felt complete and also hollow as he was pulled against the solid chest of his master, his legs wrapped around his waist. He felt himself being pushed down on the table. He hated being so vulnerable but he knew he should feel safe with the Grand Inquisitor. The pau’an loved Ezra like Ezra loved him. He should feel safe. He did feel safe. 

Hungry lips crashed down on the blunette’s, Ezra submitting to his master, letting the tongue invade and explore his mouth. The Grand Inquisitor was leaning over the table heavily, his body weight pressing the boy against the hard durasteel. 

Ezra tightened his grip on the man above him, demanding more. Using his legs, he lifted his hips up to meet his masters and was rewarded with a throaty moan. Ezra felt his pleasure as if it was his own as it rippled through the Force between them. 

The boy gasped as the pressure was suddenly gone from between his legs and over his chest. 

“Strip.” 

The simple command was given as the Grand Inquisitor simply unzipped his own pants and pulled out his hard dick. Ezra knew the pau’an preferred it when he was completely exposed and bare while he remained fully clothed. 

The boy shivered at the shift in temperature as he stripped completely naked, suit and boots clunking to the floor. All he had on now was his leather collar. As he laid back on the table again the cold durasteel bit into his back, seeping through his core. 

After taking in the sight of his young apprentice, wide open for him and needy, the Grand Inquisitor was on him again quickly, reaching behind his apprentice and pulling out the butt plug that was nestled between the two rosy, supple cheeks. (The boy was always prepared for his master after meetings, always knowing that he had no patience to prepare him like he usually would.)

Ezra mewled at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing but air. His hands dug into the shoulder armor of his master, finding purchase between the plating. The need to be filled was overwhelming and all consuming. He projected his want across their bond, needing his master to take him.

I am yours. I am yours. I am yours. Take me. 

The pau’an growled lustfully at the needy thoughts of his apprentice, raking his teeth against his bared neck. 

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as the Inquisitor entered his hole with one swift motion. He was speared to the hilt on his master's large dick. Ezra’s breath hitched, being at the crossroads of pleasure and pain. 

He was given no time to adjust as his master pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in savagely, a moan tearing from the boy's throat. The grip on his hips was unrelenting as he was pounded into, moaning and crying out every time his master hit that bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Pleas of, “Harder, master,” and “yes, please, there,” fell from his lips as the Grand Inquisitor sucked and nipped at his neck and chest. Ezra’s brain felt like it was melting into mush with each animalistic thrust that plowed into him. With each in and out he felt himself floating higher and further from his body. He could hear his own moans and whimpers as they fell from his lips, also sounding like they came from someone far away at the same time. He was overwhelmed with pleasure as his master made love to him. 

His lips returned to his masters, each completely lost in each other. 

It was like everything rushed back in time as he felt the tugging in his gut that meant he was about to finish. 

“Mhhh, I-I’m gonna—”

He could feel the urgency of his master's thrusts as well, as the two of them hit their crescendos together. Ezra cried out as he climaxed, cumming hard on their chests while the pau’an slammed into him one last time, ejaculating deep into his apprentice with a deep moan. The pau’an bit down hard where Ezra’s neck met his shoulder. Ezra clenched down on the feeling of thick ropes of cum painting his anal walls, whimpering and clutching his master closer. If his master had been naked, his back would have been covered in angry red scratches. 

Their foreheads pressed together as they basked in the afterglow, the two of them panting hard. Ezra became aware of the sweaty clumps of hair sticking to his forehead and back, the fatigue settling into his bones. The pau’an slipped a hand between their chests, gathering some of Ezra’s cum on his fingers. He nudged his fingers past the boy's lips, letting him lick his own seed off his master's fingers. 

The Grand Inquisitor summoned a tissue to his hand and cleaned off what was left on their chests, his other hand still being suckled on by his apprentice. Ezra whined as his master pulled out of his ass and took his fingers from his mouth, completely boneless after his thorough fucking. He flinched as the butt plug was shoved back into him, none of his masters cum escaping his abused hole. 

His master got off of him and straightened up, leaving Ezra with his legs spread and vulnerable on the table. Ezra quickly sat up and put his hands between his shaking legs which assumed a ‘W’ shape. He averted his eyes in shame, his body burning in humiliation. 

Ezra’s voice shook as the pau’an stuffed his flaccid penis back into his pants, zipping them. 

“Th-thank you, master.” 

The Grand Inquisitor regarded him with satisfaction, taking his chin into his hand. He stared deep into his eyes, searchingly and nodded to himself. 

“Get dressed,” was all he said as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh that was stressful to write! Please leave a comment below and tell me how I did! Poor Ezra is really confused. Stockholm Syndrome be like-

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually read Kanan/Hera works because I prefer gay-er ships but I gotta say I love Hera. She’s the best.


End file.
